Speak, Bright Angel
by ICRepresentative
Summary: Snape's Worst Memory told from his POV. Because everyone loves Lily. One shot... so far.


**Disclaimer**: The Marauders, Snape, Lily and the Pensieve all belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N**: Yes, I know Rowling has said Snape is a bad dude (or, at the very least, an ambiguous one), but there's no way that Snape could possibly be hanging upside-down and not feel relieved that someone came to his aid. So, courtesy of the Pensieve, we have Snape's Worst Memory… in Snape-o-Vision (because, as you know, Pensieves record memories, but not POV's.) And all the Marauders had a crush on Lily. I swear. Just look at the movie version of Prisoner of Azkaban. '_You have your mother's eyes, Harry_…' (And then, cue omnipotent fanfiction author voice: '_I loved your mother so vewy vewy much_…') So if the Marauders… why not Snape?

* * *

"All right, Snivellus?" 

Not again! Not Potter and Black again! My wand, where is my wand?

Too late.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

No! I have to…

"_Impedimenta_!"

Why do they… always… have to do this to me?

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" Potter laughs.

"'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment!" Black sneers down at me. "There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word!"

A crowd is gathering around me. I can hear their laughter, those worms who watch my torment and find it funny. Who cares if I'm not 'popular' - true strength comes from knowledge, and knowledge alone is power. I try to get to my feet, but the jinx is too strong. Too strong for me! Me!

"You… wait," I hiss at his arrogant face. "You wait!"

"Wait for what?" Black draws out the words. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Powerless, again, at the hands of lessers! I spit and struggle and curse, but cannot get free. If only I could reach my wand, I would show that Potter the meaning of power…

"Wash out your mouth. _Scourgify_!"

Taste of soap and foam - a weak curse, but it grows and swells with every laugh from Potter's audience. The curse swells like his ego, and it's choking me, killing me…

And then, the voice of an angel.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I can't breathe, and I can't move. But somehow I feel safe now. Potter wouldn't dare… kill me… not while… Lily Evans…

"Leave him alone," Lily's beautiful eyes flash angrily. "What's he done to you?"

Can't… breathe…

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

"You think you're funny," Lily says coldly, "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_!"

… but I can move… I reach for my wand while Potter is distracted. While he asks Lily out…

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily tosses her head. Somehow, that makes me feel a little bit better.

But not enough. Potter's still standing.

"OI!"

Blood on his robes and a wound on his precious face - that ought to teach him.

Should have known better - Potter won't stand to be made second-best.

My world turns upside-down. The humiliation is more than I can bear! Everyone, laughing at me! No mercy, no quarter. Just mocking laughter. Everyone laughs, but not the werewolf… and not beautiful Lily.

"Let him DOWN!"

"Certainly!"

I'm going to kill you Potter rules or no rules you have gone too far this time I'm going to kill you…

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

No! This… this is even worse than not being able to breathe! Being unable to move, at the mercy of whatever hexes Potter throws at me…

"Evans, don't make me hex you…"

"Take the curse off him, then!"

My avenging angel, my red-haired guardian…

"There you go."

I struggle to my feet and spit the taste of soap from my mouth. The sight of that smirking arrogant face fills my vision and I can taste nothing but bile and hatred for Potter. I forget everything else but the face before me - the face of my tormentor…

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus…"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Severus Snape, you bloody idiot.

Please! Lily! Please forgive me, I didn't mean… I would take back the words if I could!

Lily's emerald eyes are cool and emotionless now. "Fine. I won't bother in future."

My angel, Lily… Please, no, I'm sorry…

"And I'd wash my pants if I were you… _Snivellus_."

No… Lily… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry…

"Apologise to Evans!" Potter rounds on me.

"I don't want you to make him apologise!" Evans shouts at Potter. "You're as bad as he is!"

I'm… I'm as bad as Potter? Lily, no, please, I didn't mean to call you --

"… a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it." She snaps at him. "You make me SICK."

I make you sick, Lily? Please, no. No, anything but that. It's Potter you hate, not me. Please… don't hate me…

Please, don't go. I want to apologise, I do. I'm… Lily! I'm sorry!

If I could take it back, then I would. If there was a chance for me to make it right, I would! I never meant to… Lily, I'm sorry.

And I'm not like Potter! Never! Please! Just give me… another chance…

I could endure anything, but not that, Lily. Not the look of hurt in your eyes. Potter could hang me upside-down all over again, it doesn't matter. I just want to see your face again, I just want the chance to say I never meant…

Now that Lily - my avenging angel - with all her sympathy, is gone, there's nothing to stop him.

"Right!"

My world is upside-down again, and the crowd closes in for the kill.

I'd endure it for you, Lily. Just for a second chance.

A chance I know you'll never give me.

**

* * *

A/N:** Flame me if you like, but EVERYONE LOVED LILY! Tis truth. (may be continued with all the Marauders, but who knows...) 


End file.
